Entendimiento
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Solo es cuestión de conocerse un poco bajo ciertas excusas, empezar siendo amigos y luego generar pequeños sentimientos, después es tratar de aceptarlos y entender que aunque no resulten ser la más linda pareja, pueden funcionar bien. One Shot, Flippy x Handy


Pareja: Flippy x Handy

No hay muchos fics de esta pareja, realmente no creo siquiera que haya, lo que no me alegra mucho porque a mí se me hace tan linda. Por algo se debe empezar, así que presento una nueva opción

* * *

><p>Suspiró en frustración, no tenía nada en contra del mundo, pero en ocasiones creía que el mundo estaba en su contra.<p>

Un buen ejemplo era el que tenía frente a él, casualmente alguien había puesto la caja de clavos que necesitaba precisamente para ese día y esa hora en que tenía más prisa, sobre la parte más alta del estante de la tienda.

Sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se estrecharon en la mueca que solía usar para cuando estaba disgustado por ese tipo de cosas, suspiró otra vez en resignación, que otra cosa más podía hacer que resignarse

Miró a los lados buscando algo... tenía suerte de encontrar unas rejas de plástico que podía usar como escalera.

Usualmente no le pedía ayuda a nadie porque no quería sentirse como una carga para los demás, era muy independiente y lo mostraba en todo momento, pero tampoco estaba de más aceptar ayuda que se le ofreciera, pero no había nadie cerca.

Maniobrando como pudo se subió sobre esa escalera improvisada que creo, pero aun así no alcanzaba los clavos.

"¿Enserio?" Se preguntó en voz alta con incredulidad.

Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para estirarse más y aun así no lo conseguía, era molesto, muy molesto no poder hacer las mismas cosas sencillas que los demás.

No alcanzaba, tontamente se le ocurrió dar un pequeño brinco, pero antes de poder hacerlo el soporte bajo sus pies se movió y él iba cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

'Genial, perfecto día para morirse' Pensó, en ese breve segundo solo se le ocurrió pensar si sería doloroso o rápido.

Unos brazos lo detuvieron en plena caída, ya había estado preparado para el impacto y sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo tomó por sorpresa no escuchar su propio cráneo fracturándose antes de perder la conciencia, aunque era tonto pensar eso porque llevaba un casco amarillo que protegía su cabeza.

"Handy ¿estás bien?" Preguntó una voz preocupada.

Consiguió firmeza en el suelo antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a quien le hablaba, con cabellera verde y unos dulces ojos del mismo color, tenía a su amigo Flippy delante de él.

Se asustó pensando en su alter ego, pero llegaba la realidad de que hacia ni un segundo lo había ayudado evitando que cayera al suelo, por lo menos podía agradecerle.

Suspiró de alivio notando a su persona sana y a salvo ante de dedicarle una sonrisa al otro.

"Si, muchas gracias"

"Eso es bueno" Flippy también sonrió.

No esperaba que cuando entró a la ferretería buscando material para reparar algunas cosas en su casa, fuera a encontrarse a su amigo sobre algunas rejas apiladas intentando alcanzar algo. Suerte que se acercó a saludarlo antes de que resbalara y cayera.

"¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?" Preguntó echando un vistazo hacia arriba en el estante.

"Quería alcanzar unos clavos"

En efecto había unos en la parte de arriba, de buena voluntad y sin que se lo pidieran Flippy lo ayudó a alcanzarlos estirando el brazo y aun así teniendo que dar un brinco por lo alto que era, para poder tomarlos.

Sonrió al insignificante triunfo de conseguirlos, le encantaba ayudar a quien pudiera.

Antes de entregárselos pensó con incomodidad que si los hacía ya no podría seguir conversando con Handy, porque este los tomaría con los dientes, se le ocurrió mejor en su lugar ayudar a llevarlos consigo por un rato.

"Handy, ¿no sabes dónde puedo encontrar los martillos?" Después de todo estaba ahí para buscar algunas cosas, la pregunta era un buen inicio para la conversación.

"Deberían estar en este pasillo, clavos, martillo" Soltó una risita suave por la ironía "La verdad no lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo a esta tienda" Handy olvidó por completo que tenía prisa.

"No importa, también es la primera vez que vengo así que tampoco sé dónde están las cosas" Se frotaba la nuca apenado por la pregunta tonta.

"No es gran cosa" Le aseguró Handy "¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?, para que necesitas el martillo, ¿necesitas ayuda para reparar algo?"

"Estoy bien gracias" Rechazó con cortesía "Eran para algunos marcos de las puertas de madera que se rompieron, llevaban tiempo así, por fin quise dejar de estar de perezoso y componerlos" No quería confesarle que en un ataque de ira de su otra personalidad los había roto.

"Pues si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en pedir ayuda, así incluso me proporcionarías empleo" Bromeó risueño, aunque no estaría mal la idea, por el momento le faltaba trabajo y tenía tiempo.

"Te tomaré en cuenta" Quizás sí lo necesitaría, pero no precisamente para ayudarle a reparar algún marco de la puerta.

Por la cabeza de Flippy pasaba la idea de un poco de compañía en su casa no le sentaría nada mal, aunque fuera bajo aquella escusa.

"¿Y tú que hacías?, ¿para que necesitas los clavos?" Preguntó con curiosidad Flippy.

"Lumpy me pidió que hiciera un librero para él y lo olvidé, se lo tengo que entregar mañana" Recordó que tenía prisa "Mmm... Flippy si no te importa..." Buscaba una forma amable para dejar esa conversación, aunque si hubiera sido por él le hubiera encantado pasar otro rato juntos.

"Ah no, sí está bien" El otro entendía su apuro "Te ayudo a llevar esto a pagar" Se refería a los clavos agitando la caja para hacerlos sonar.

"Esos son los últimos ¿no?" Handy miró la repisa.

"No necesitas clavos para reparar también el marco"Flippy se quedaría sin nada.

"Eso creo"

Lo pensó un momento y no le tomó a Handy más de unos cuantos segundos llegar a una conclusión, le debía mínimo eso a Flippy después de que le salvó la vida.

"Mañana después de que le entregué a Lumpy lo que me pidió, te llevo un martillo y unos clavos a tu casa y te ayudo a reparar lo que necesites, sin cobrar" Sonrió gentil y con suavidad.

"Oh no es necesario" Rechazó apenado.

"Ínsito" Fue su última palabra, conocía al soldado y por lo mismo sería él quien ganaría en aflojar y ceder.

Sin más que decir Handy comenzó a caminar y Flippy tuvo que seguirlo, después de pagar y salir de la tienda se despidieron.

Flippy regresó a su enorme casa sin poder cerrar la puerta correctamente porque no servía, hubiera comprado el martillo por lo menos, pero se le olvidó una vez comenzó a conversar con su amigo.

Aparte de la puerta rota todavía había pedazos de madera en el suelo que no le había dado tiempo de recoger o más bien no había tenido ánimos de hacer nada, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo ya que mañana tendría como invitado a Handy, también venía siendo hora de que tomara su nuevo medicamento, no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente desafortunado mientras su visitante estaba en su presencia.

...

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Handy terminar de construir el pequeño mueble, ya tenía toda la madera cortada, solo era cuestión de armarlo y sujetarlo con los clavos que acababa de comprar, pero la entrega no era hasta mañana así que tenía demasiado tiempo libre para hacer nada, normalmente lo usaría para ver alguna película con Petunia, pero ella ya no estaba, podría invitar a Giggles y distraer su soledad con ella, pero estaba de vacaciones fuera, entonces pensó en Flippy quien hacía poco acababa de ver, pero le dijo que iría hasta el día siguiente, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que aburrirse.

Se sentó en un sofá cómodo del que no estaba seguro poder levantarse más tarde porque se hundía en el cojín, pero no le importó por el momento. Sus cavilaciones y el aburrimiento lo llevaron a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta

En sus sueños la cosa más inesperada y poco aceptada empezó a afectarle de una forma que descubriría más tarde, no es que hubiera querido imaginárselo, solo sucedió, las imágenes demasiado creíbles aparecieron en su mente.

Era un sueño por lo que no estaba en cuestión preguntarse un ¿por qué?, únicamente seguir el libreto que no escribió. Unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria y placer lo miraban con ternura antes de que un par de labios lo besaran dentro de ese calor asfixiante que lo estaba ahogando junto con su respiración errática.

¿Qué hacía?, nada más y nada menos que tener sexo con Flippy dentro de su sueño erótico que no podía controlar, dentro de este el peli-verde lucia muy sexy cabalgándolo en ese mismo sofá en que se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera se había quitado por completo la ropa, con la playera negra aún puesta aunque sudada junto con todo él debido a la actividad vigorosa.

No resistió volver a probar el sabor de los labios del dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos, juntándolos con los suyos en un apasionado beso que compartía más que unos leves toques, la lengua de uno invadía la boca de otro y así sucesivamente hasta que los dos se sumergieron en una satisfacción irreal y la burbuja del momento perfecto estalló.

Como si una aguja lo hubiera picado, Handy despertó asustado por su sueño, cierto era que no remembraba la mayor parte, pero algunos cuantos detalles seguían ahí, atormentándolo despierto y consiente.

"¡Mierda!" Se quejó con el dolor de cabeza y la sensación húmeda bajo su ropa interior.

Sabía que significaba y no era cosa tan buena, la peor parte era que todavía no había terminado, precisamente esas imágenes traían a la vida las sensaciones que cosquillaban en su piel y si hubiera podido incluso hubiera tocado sus labios.

Extrañaba a Petunia que lo hubiera podido ayudar en esos momentos más allá de una conversación sobre el contenido perturbador de aquella fantasía, extrañaba el sexo con Petunia, extrañaba el sexo en general, pero más que cualquiera de esas cosas, extrañaba la compañía de una persona que lo aceptara incondicionalmente por cómo era, hasta el punto de hacer aquellas cosas con él.

No tenía ninguna razón lógica para haber tenido aquel sueño, entonces ¿por qué?, y ¿por qué con Flippy?, ¿por qué no con una mujer por lo menos?

A regañadientes porque no tenía deseos de levantarse se puso de pie saliendo del sofá y caminó al baño para tomar una ducha que lo hiciera olvidar.

Dormir le siguió a la ducha, mañana sería otro día y lo olvidaría para entonces, o eso esperaba olvidar lo que hacía a su estómago quejarse por un nerviosismo de origen incierto.

Como el sueño llegó, la mañana siguiente también lo hizo, con una luz desagradable que molestó a Flippy cayéndole de lleno en la cara a través de las cortinas en su cuarto, no sabía porque le dolía tanto la cabeza, solo le dolía y tuvo que lidiar con ello cuando se vio obligado por sí mismo a levantarse, ese día tendría de visita a Handy, sería la primera vez que el peli-naranja pusiera un pie en su casa, quizás el único, porque no recordaba que nadie más hubiera estado ahí.

Estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez, feliz también era otro de los sentimientos, pese al dolor caminaba de un lado a otro preparando la comida y unos aperitivos junto con postre, un pastel, porque invitaría a Handy a comer, solo esperaba que aceptara y no tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer. Le tomó su tiempo, pero ya casi tenía todo listo.

Por su parte una camioneta con Handy dentro iba llegando en ese rato, el conductor iba tan somnoliento que casi olvida a donde se dirigía, que dormir ni que nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el sueño y temprano ese día, se había tomado su tiempo en salir de su casa, ir a entregarle lo que debía a Lumpy y luego llegar con Flippy, todo porque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder verlo a la cara a este último.

Suspiró antes de bajarse de su vehículo y cerrar la puerta tras de él, inmediatamente notó el olor dulce de repostería y le dio hambre, se preguntó si había alguien más haciéndole compañía a su amigo, que se hubiera puesto a cocinar, se sentía mejor con la idea se no estar completamente solo con el soldado.

Tocó a la puerta interrumpiendo los quehaceres de quien estaba adentró, Handy había llegado así que Flippy se apresuró en esconder las evidencias de que cocinó, no quería que nadie se enterara, podría mentir diciendo que le pagó a alguien o la compró, no importaba que escogiera.

Se quitó el delantal y fue a abrir la puerta, pero primero abrió las ventanas para que escapara el aroma.

"Hola Handy" Una vez le abrió al aludido lo saludó "Deja te ayudo" Le ofreció cuando vio un destornillador en su boca.

"Gracias" Empujó con el pie una caja de herramientas al interior de la casa, Flippy se preguntó como la había podido llevar hasta ahí si estaba tan pesada.

"¿En qué te puedo servir?"

"No creas que vas a hacer todo" Sonrió.

"Me vas a ayudar ¿no es así?, yo también voy a hacer algo" Le mostró una de las bisagras rotas de la puerta que necesitaba remplazar.

Por más de una hora tuvieron que estar trabajando en reparar aquello y más cosas que fueron rompiendo en el proceso.

Quien tomó un descanso fue Flippy, que estaba harto del sudor cayendo en sus ojos y aprovechó para mojar su cabello y limpiar su rostro, mientras lo hacía supervisó el trabajo de Handy o en realidad observó otra cosa y eso era el mismo Handy.

La camisa blanca que llevaba era delgada y sin la necesidad de llevar su casco amarillo podía ver el pelo naranja pegarse a su frente junto con algunas gotas rodar por su rostro, era una vista peculiar, haciendo referencia a la clase de pensamientos en que se enfocaba.

No debería de estar viéndolo en un sentido para nada amistoso, considerándolo atractivo o cualquiera de esas otras cosas, no solía pensar de esa forma, pero en ese instante consideraba la opción romántica.

No estaba dentro de su comportamiento usual preocuparse por cosas como una pareja. Su dolor de cabeza se había ido, no obstante parecía que no pensaba con ella sino con su entrepierna y sabía notar la diferencia como para frenarse a sí mismo.

¿Eso significaba que le gustaba Handy? negó la idea sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, pasar tanto tiempo sin compañía le estaba afectando.

"Terminé" Se sorprendió de escucharlo.

"Oh..." Lo había tomado con la guardia baja "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Emm, sí" Era lo que acababa de decir.

"Handy" Apenado frotó su nuca buscando las palabras adecuadas "Quería invitarte a comer" Por fin encontró una buena forma de disimular "Considéralo como un agradecimiento y pago también y es mucho así que no creo que lo termine yo solo" Rió.

"Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar..." Que Flippy dejara de sonreír no era inesperado para Handy, reacción similar ya estaba prevista, pero no lo hacía más agradable. "Tengo que ir..." No se engañaba ni a sí mismo "¿Sabes?" Sonrió únicamente para Flippy "No tengo ninguna parte a la que ir, ¿puedo comer contigo?"

"Claro" Volvió a sonreír feliz.

Una vez en la cocina, pensándolo bien, Handy no se arrepentía, pero estando ahí era incómodo.

"¿Quién cocino?" Veía la mesa para dos con comida que se veía realmente apetitosa.

"Flaky" Mintió "Se tuvo que ir antes de que vinieras"

"Pues no está bien que venga a arruinar su comida" Algo celoso, envidiaba la suerte que tenía ella de poder estar siempre cerca de Flippy y hasta donde sabía, aquellos dos eran algo más que amigos, pero esos celos eran algo nuevo que no podía comprender.

"Ella no va a regresar" Le ofreció una silla, caballeroso acercándola a la mesa cuando Handy se sentó en ella.

"Pero..."

"No le tomes importancia, yo la ayude así que me sentiría feliz de que probaras lo que hice"

Mintió en partes

Si Flippy había sido quien cocinó también se sentiría feliz de comer su comida. Handy no volvió a decir nada en contra y el otro se alegró igualmente al respecto de aceptar su oferta, de hecho estuvo más feliz cuando tuvo que ayudar a Handy a comer, con una sonrisa tonta estuvo dándole de bocado y bocado en la boca, le parecía lindo hacerlo por lo que disfruto del sonrojo de Handy mientras le daba la comida.

A partir de ahí, Flippy comenzó a invitar bajo cualquier excusa a Handy, incluso rompiendo "accidentalmente" algunas cuantas cosas y el otro por supuesto que aceptaba empleando su tiempo libre en pasar el rato con el peli-verde cuando los dos olvidaban su motivo por el cual se reunieron.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol en un día caluroso, los dos descansaban recargados contra el grueso tronco, conversando y comiendo unas galletas de chocolate que Flippy había preparado.

Como siempre y porque el quería, el soldado se las daba en la boca a su amigo, aprovechando momentos para tocar esos labios que desde hacía tiempo quería probar.

Él no era tan cabeza dura para negar algo que claramente sentía, aunque al principio sí hubo una confusión de su parte, pero con el paso de las tardes haciéndose más notorio como esa amistad con Handy iba evolucionando en algo distinto, ¿le gustaba?, quizás, solo era suficiente que se hubiera fijado en eso desde hacía tiempo para que comenzara a pensarlo y considerarlo.

Era algo así como desde el primer día en que se presentó en su casa, mientras más trataba de olvidar esa posibilidad, más regresaba a su mente el recuerdo y una de esas veces pensó en que había de malo en ello y llegó a la conclusión de que nada, nada había de malo, sin embargo claro que no se trataba de lo más normal y por ello se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Y cómo te va con Petunia?" Preguntó con curiosidad Flippy. No había escuchado de la boca de Handy nada de ella hasta el momento, lo que se le hacía extraño.

"Muy bien, muy bien..." Dijo como si nada antes de hacer una pausa y fruncir los labios para luego continuar hablando con un tono nostálgico "Terminó conmigo" Fue franco.

"Pero ¿por qué?" Flippy estaba sorprendido, los dos parecían lucir felices juntos, no se esperaba una noticia así.

"Se enamoró de otro y... pues es así, yo me quede de lado" No ocultaba muy eficazmente lo afligido que se sentía al respecto.

"No sabía..." Fue interrumpido.

"Nadie sabe, se supone que es un secreto. Ya llevamos algunos meses así" Hubo otra pausa entre ellos.

"Lo siento" No tenía que disculparse, pero se sentía mal por haber preguntado.

"Está bien" Le aseguró con una sonrisa "Y tú ¿cómo vas con Flaky?" Cambió de tema.

"¿Qué con ella?" No extendía que hacía en el tema.

"¿Cómo van los dos?, ¿ya empezaron a salir?"

"No" Habló con total indiferencia, mirando en otra dirección que no fuera su amigo, ya comenzaba a entender a donde iba su conversación.

"¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida "Los dos hacen una linda pareja"

No quiso sonar duro Flippy cuando le respondió, pero no lo consiguió.

"No sé porque todos me quieren verme con ella, que hagamos linda pareja no significa que me guste o tenga que salir con ella, es mi decisión con quien estoy y lo que hago. Es como si dijeran que hago linda pareja contigo, ¿es necesario que te invite a salir?, o ¿qué te diga que me gustas?" Handy ignoró el tono, concentrándose más en la verdad de lo que decía.

Quizás de esa forma había sucedido lo mismo con él, decían que hacia una linda pareja con Petunia y se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras.

Por su parte mientras Handy pensaba aquello, Flippy se sintió un idiota por ser impulsivo, solo había sacado lo que tenía en el pecho, no fue su intención decirlo de esa manera, pero era la verdad, aparte le avergonzaba lo que dijo sobre Handy, porque si quería salir con este.

"Tienes razón perdona" Se disculpó por pensar de aquella manera.

"Descuida" Flippy le restó importancia.

"Y no hacemos linda pareja" Handy seguía pensando también en aquello.

"¿Disculpa?" Se vio extrañado.

"Sobre eso que dijiste, la comparación, los dos no hacemos linda pareja"

"Sí, creo que no" Estuvo de acuerdo riendo un poco, no obstante se sentía triste por saber que eso era lo que opinaba, pero después de que su risa cesara todo quedo en silencio y los dos se miraron.

Ambos tenían la misma idea en mente dado el momento y por lo mismo ambos se sonrojaron sin apartar la vista de los ojos de otro, esos momentos de cuentos de hadas que realmente se duda que existan, como aquí tampoco los hay, rojos como manzanas terminaron enterrando la vista en el suelo para quitarse ese extraño latido en el pecho.

"Se hace tarde"

Claro que pensó Flippy que se trataba de una excusa, pero le siguió la corriente.

"Hmm... sí" Se puso de pie primero para ayudar al otro "¿Te veo mañana Handy?"

"Sí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar mañana?"

"En nada"

"¿En nada?" Se vio confundido.

"Mañana quería invitarte..." Se avergonzó sin poder completar la frase "Quería invitarte... no sé, a hacer cualquier cosa" Su boina no alcanzaba a cubrir su mirada apenada y el color rojo que había retornado a sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo una cita?" Debió haberse callado a sí mismo.

"¿Una qué?" Flippy se asombró, ¿acaso había sido tan evidente?

"Oh no olvídalo, dije algo tonto" Sonrió en disculpa "Era obvio que no era una cita" En vez de enmendarse lo arruinaba más.

"Sí... no lo era" La incomodidad llegaba a extremos "No..." Suspiró, que caso tenia sufrir en silencio. "Handy..." Tomó valor para mirarlo con seriedad "Me gustas" No creía que acababa de decir.

"¿Eh?" Su expresión era la misma que su pregunta.

"Dije que..." Apretó sus puños sintiéndose nervioso por tener que repetirlo "Me gustas" Era un peso que se quitaba de encima.

"Este... Flippy..." ¿Qué debería decir?, decirle que le gusta "Me agradas pero..." No era como si estuviera bien y Flippy no lo dejó terminar antes de eso.

"No importa" Su sonrisa no era creíble e hizo sentir mal a Handy "Es tarde ¿no?, hay que irnos"

Con las manos en los bolsillos se fue caminando sin girar a mirar a Handy que seguía de pie bajo la sombra del gran árbol, mirándolo alejarse mientras un aire frío traspasaba su pecho.

...

"¡Handy!" Una vocecita femenina y alegre llamaba desde fuera de su puerta.

Desde que Flippy le había dicho que le gustaba no había salido de su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, deprimiéndose en la soledad y su propia miseria que consiguió por no decirle que algo parecido le había sucedido a él. Era de suponer que después de tanto tiempo en que nadie sabía de él, alguien se preocupara y fuera a visitarlo.

Sin mucho ánimo fue a abrirle la puerta a Petunia, levantándose del sofá en que aparte de estar sentado, había dormido.

Ella era la única que quizás aceptaría dentro de su casa, a cualquier otro lo hubiera corrido.

"Handy ¿qué ha sido de ti?" Casi le da un infarto mirando al aludido todo desarreglado con la misma ropa que debería de haber llevado desde hace días.

"Pasa Petunia" No le respondió, aunque ella acepto la oferta de entrar.

"No has limpiado aquí" Fue lo primero que notó.

"No eh tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo" Sin decir más, ella fue por las cosas de la limpieza a donde solía dejarlas.

De una cosa estaba agradecido Handy cuando Petunia se había ido de su lado, haberse deshecho de esa aseadora compulsiva que no lo dejaba entrar a su casa porque sus botas estaban llenas de tierra después de un cansado día de trabajo

Rodó los ojos recordando el pasado cuando la vio con una cubeta y un cepillo entre las manos.

"Petunia no es necesario que limpies, yo puedo hacerlo más tarde"

"Pero no lo has hecho" Lo ignoró.

"Metete a tomar un baño que estas hecho un asco" Estaba harto.

"¿Sabes?, tú no eres nadie para mandarme"

"Soy tu... amiga" Ya no era más que eso.

"Y por lo mismo no puedes ordenarme" Quiso retirarse a su habitación y cerrar con llave, pero ella lo detuvo antes de mover un pie.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Era sincera preocupación "Todos tus clientes me llamar porque no han sabido de ti y admitámoslo, tú eres de los pocos que hacen algo decentemente. Yo también te llamé, pero no respondes el teléfono" Lo había desconectado.

"No quiero ver a nadie"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque..." Quizás ella era la única con la que podía hablar "Porque no"

"No seas infantil" Lo regañó por su respuesta "Te ves muy mal, algo te peso"

"No me paso nada"

"Dime"

"¡Qué no me sucedió nada!" Terminó por gritarle, pero ella no se inmutó.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Qué?" Se confundió totalmente hasta el grado de alzar una ceja interrogativo.

"¿Quién te rechazo?"

"¿Quién me rechazo?" Apenas lo entendió "Nadie, no sé de qué hablas"

"¿De quién te enamoraste y te rechazo?" Estaba celosa, no era tan raro de imaginarlo "Dime quien fue para ir y desordenarle la cara" Estaba enojada.

"¡Nadie!"

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un ignorante que cree que estoy ciega" Desde que lo vio cuando abrió la puerta ya lo había sabido "Y no me mientas, seré tu amiga, pero también tengo derecho a saber"

"Qué nad..."

"¡Handy!" Gritó con tono chillón Petunia, exasperándose por lo terco que era.

"Fue Flippy, ¡bien!" Resopló "Flippy y no me rechazó, yo lo rechace" Petunia le arrojó un trapo a la cara que no se podía quitar por sí mismo.

"Que idiota" Se sentía más mal por Flippy que por Handy "Piensa un poco en cómo se siente él y en todo caso no te hagas la víctima encerrado aquí" Miró el lugar con cara de asco "Te quiero fuera para mañana y mientras limpia esta pocilga" Sus tacones sonaron mientras caminaba para ir y recoger su bolso de donde lo había dejado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Sacudiendo la cabeza por fin se pudo quitar la tela que olía detergente.

"A visitar a Flippy"

Petunia daba tanto miedo como para que Handy le hiciera caso, se metiera a bañar y saliera de su casa, sino ella personalmente iría a meterlo en una tina con cloro y sacarlo arrastrando. Aunque no lo creyeran Handy necesitaba trabajar para vivir y que comer y Petunia le había dado el encargo de construirle una cuna para el bebe que iba a tener.

Ella iba a tener una familia y él iba a estar solo, que justa le parecía la vida, con acidez en el estómago entró a la ferretería para comprar unos clavos. En el pasillo donde los encontró la última vez, un peli-verde estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados a que llegara.

"¿Flippy que haces aquí?" Ya lo había visto, no había forma de que huyera.

"Petunia me dijo que tenías algo que decirme" En su mente Handy insultó a Petunia.

"No es nada"

"¿Seguro?" Con una sonrisa pícara descruzó sus brazos y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban hasta estar frente a Handy "No fue lo que me dijo ella" Lucía feliz y el motivo de su felicidad no entendía el por qué.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Cuestionó precavido.

"Cosas" Dijo bromista mientas acercaba una mano al rostro de su amigo.

Solo podía evitarlo dando un paso hacia atrás o girando la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, permaneció inmóvil, petrificado por la forma en que le gusto como Flippy acunaba su mentón.

"¿Qué cosas?" Entrecerró los parpados, sintiéndose relajado por la calidez del alentó de Flippy muy cerca de sus labios.

"Como que eres un desconsiderado" Flippy le dio un beso tímido en un principio.

Inclinando el rostro y con cuidad sosteniendo el rostro de Handy con las dos manos, lo acomodo para que fuera más fácil para los dos disfrutar del dulce sabor de un entendimiento mutuo, con los labios de Handy regresando las caricias de Flippy y suspirando por el gusto que le daba volver a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y rostro ardía por el sonrojo.

Un beso, dos besos, muchas besos hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y se alejaron para respirar y sonreír de la felicidad que sentían.

"No le hagas caso a Petunia, no soy un desconsiderado"

"¿Por qué te creería?" Jugó con la situación.

"Porque me sentí muy triste por lo que te hice"

"Está bien, ella me dijo que estuviste igual"

"Lo siento" Se puso de puntillas para tomar impulso y besar a Flippy, un beso fugaz y rápido.

"Acepto tu disculpa"

"No" Corrigió "Me disculpo por Petunia, estoy seguro de que ella también te amenazo con meterte en cloro para que salieras de tu casa"

"No, de hecho me dijo que iba a ser en alcohol"

Los dos se rieron mientras Flippy envolvía con sus antebrazos la cintura de Handy y este rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Flippy, le hubiera encantado poder hacerlo como una persona normal, eso Flippy le dijo que no se preocupara, ya tendrían ocasión de hacer muchas otras cosas como una pareja normal.


End file.
